


《奉旨撒娇-12》

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Kudos: 9





	《奉旨撒娇-12》

小骗子明慎起床后服侍玉旻洗漱穿衣，给他换上龙袍，系上玉带。玉旻一言不发地垂眼看着他，伸手为他压平头顶一撮不听话翘起来的头发。

明慎被摸得一愣。玉旻便道：“怎的两年不见你，你就变矮了？”

以前玉旻只高明慎半个头，现在要比他高一个头，明慎要踮脚才能给他戴好冠冕。他嘟囔着：“不是我变矮了，是旻哥哥你长高得比我快。”

“是么？朕来比比看。”玉旻伸手扳过他的肩膀，带着明慎整个人贴向自己。他身量高阔挺拔，拎着明慎的后领就像拎小鸡似的，明慎勉强站稳了，把下巴尖搁在他肩膀上。还没反应过来时，玉旻已经顺势搂着他的腰往上一带，把他整个人扛了起来，引得明慎小小地“呀”了一声。

这是他们童年时常玩的游戏，此时大殿内屏退了其他人，似乎也显得放诞一些。明慎拍打着玉旻的挺直的脊背笑道：“旻哥哥！放我下来，被别人看到了不好。”

玉旻扛着他，把人往床榻里一摔，紧跟着就压了上去，哑声道：“别人看到了是别人的事，阿慎。”

明慎眨巴着眼睛看他，玉旻俯身凑近了一些，两手撑在他肩侧，偶有低垂的发丝拂在明慎的脸颊上，痒痒的。

室内突然安静了下来。

莲花漏的声音滴滴答答，那一滴水落下时好像变得无限长。

玉旻轻声道：“三滴？要不五滴？”

明慎小声说：“还，还是三滴吧，旻哥哥。”

玉旻便扣着他的下巴吻下去。

明慎感到理智在绷断——玉旻亲人的吻法和他完全不一样，他只知道把嘴唇贴上去，玉旻却会吻得更深，逼他撬开牙关，在他的威势和半逼迫的力度下微微仰起头，露出他漂亮脆弱的脖颈，随吞咽声缓缓起伏，仿佛被野兽叼住喉咙、缓慢吸气的美丽猎物。

滴答。

三。

滴答、滴答。

二。

一。

明慎猛地推开玉旻，有点慌乱，说话时差点咬到自己舌头：“旻，陛下，您该去上朝了。”

玉旻放开他，也不说话，只是边看他边整理着衣襟，又舔了舔唇角。明慎整个人还是被他压在床榻上的姿势，玉旻不起身，他就只能这样仰躺着注视他。

玉旻淡静如水，明慎也就抿着嘴故作镇定，起码这样看起来不算太丢脸，但下一刻，他仅有的一点坚持都被玉旻给打破了——

年轻的帝王俯身在他额角吻了吻，滚烫的热气擦过，柔软的触感抓不住，明慎晕晕乎乎的，只听见玉旻轻声道：“好乖。”

明慎蓦地睁大眼，这一瞬间脸颊犹如火烧。玉旻却下了床，带着淡淡的笑意，向殿外道了一声：“上朝。”

*

玉旻要去上朝，明慎也没有来得及回见隐殿。皇帝前脚刚跨出殿门，小公主紧跟着就到了。

明慎此前一直待在见隐殿，自上次大婚时见过玉玟一面后，这还是这几天头一回再见到他这个曾经以为的小新娘。小姑娘抱着一个食盒，眼巴巴地立在殿前四处看，明慎换好衣服下榻，过去摸摸她的头：“你皇兄不在这里，他去上朝了，等他回来了，我再带你见他好不好？”

玉玟却把食盒塞给了他：“我是来见你的，旻哥哥不好玩，他很凶，我要和明哥哥玩。”

这话一出，明慎和玉玟都笑了起来。旻字和明字读起来太像，小姑娘立刻又改口了，像是还有点不好意思：“我要和你，和皇嫂玩。我听人说你有一只猫，还有一只小刺猬，我可以去看看吗？”

明慎道：“当然可以，小殿下。”

他牵着小公主的手，想要让人抬轿子来送玉玟过去，却被玉玟本人阻止了。

她抓着明慎的袖子不放，道：“我想和皇嫂一起走，我们走过去可以吗？”

明慎便让人拿来了披风给小姑娘围上，自己也加了点衣服。两个人走在路上，宛如一大一小两颗绒球，玉玟显然很兴奋，一路大呼小叫，明慎笑着摸摸她的头，道：“别叫我皇嫂了，旻和明字太像的话，公主便叫我见隐哥哥罢。”

小公主发表疑问：“可是，你和皇兄成婚了呀，我为什么不能叫你皇嫂啊？”

明慎耐心地告诉他：“我与陛下是成亲玩玩，以后未必会作数的，现在我们不能让其他人知道这件事，玟玟也帮我们保密好不好？”

小公主却突然生起气来：“我不要！皇兄又骗我，他说他会和你一辈子在一起的，我不要其他人来当我的皇嫂，其他人都没有你好看。我不要那些丑八怪来陪我玩。”

明慎愣了愣，哭笑不得。

玉玟某种意义上和玉旻如出一辙，这种喜怒无常阴晴不定的性情，他也只在玉家人身上见到过。

明慎哄道：“那我们不说这个，好不好？我会和陛下永远在一起的，即便到时候也许不是成亲的方式，但臣照样可以陪公主玩。”

小公主扁扁嘴。明慎在袖子里摸了半天，好歹摸出了一块红枣糕，哄着小姑娘吃了，玉玟这才显得开心一点。

等回了见隐殿后，小公主摸到了刺猬柔软的小肚皮，也忘了生气。神官抱来了玉旻送过来的那只橘猫，小姑娘喜悦地尖叫一声，立刻又跑去跟猫玩。

明慎把冬眠五次三番被打扰的小刺猬放到一边，有点愧疚地给它塞了一堆坚果在窝里。小公主和猫玩了半天之后，又叫明慎出去和她一起堆雪人，大呼小叫的，荡平了见隐殿的雪，还拖着明慎去廊桥泉池边。

明慎昨晚睡得不是很踏实，这时候其实已经有点累了。冬日里裹得多，他怕风寒着凉，热了也不敢脱下披风，热起来时身体是燥的，手脚却冰冰凉，让人有些晕沉。

玉玟还在搓雪团，明慎自己则挑了个石凳子坐下，揣着手注意着不让她滑倒或是离池水太近。坐了刚没一会儿，身后突然便传来一个陌生人的声音：“髣髴兮若轻云之蔽月，飘飖兮若流风之回雪，陛下宫里……几时来了这样一位神仙似的娘娘？”

明慎一回头，那人便一惊一乍地笑道：“噢！原来是个公子。”

他们这里离正殿近，不算内宫中，往北百步路就是东宫门。来人约莫四十岁，长了一副精明相，应当是散朝后徒步来此的官员。他身边无人，只跟着一个小厮。

即便不是内宫中，为何能用这种口吻大肆讨论宫闱之事？

明慎皱了皱眉。玉玟在另一边也听见了动静，奔过来一看，而后藏在了明慎身后，大叫道：“丑八怪，你又是什么人，他是本公主的见隐哥哥。”

明慎起身把公主护在身后，不卑不亢地道：“我姓明名慎，是陛下曾经的伴读，得了命令入宫陪伴公主。天气寒冷，我先带公主回去了，阁下自便。”

那人倒是没说什么，只是很感兴趣似地盯着她瞧，明慎走过老远之后回头，发觉此人还看着他。

*

明慎带着玉玟刚拐过内宫的墙，玉玟就拉了拉他的袖子，小声道：“见隐哥哥，我知道那个人是谁，你下次不要被他看见了。”

明慎停下脚步，问她道：“为何？”

玉玟道：“那个人是翰林院的，名字叫王跋，哥哥跟我说过他的事情，他和那个姓张的坏老头子是一伙的。那个老头子是三朝元老，他一并跟着混得风生水起，五年前，还当着翰林院的人所有人欺负了一个年轻的翰林哥哥，听说那个翰林哥哥之后就疯掉了，辞官归隐。”

明慎问道：“欺负？”

玉玟继续小声告诉他：“就是，在床上欺负的那种欺负。”

明慎吓了一跳，赶紧捂住她的嘴：“小殿下！陛下他一天到晚都在跟你说些什么？”

玉玟扁扁嘴，有点嫌弃地看他一眼：“见隐哥哥，你这么大的人了，还不如我懂得多，欺负就是欺负，可我知道，皇兄欺负你是可以的，因为你喜欢皇兄，皇兄也喜欢你。可那个翰林大人不一样，他有妻子儿女，还很讨厌那个王跋，那个王跋据说最喜欢唇红齿白的年轻男子，见隐哥哥，你一定要小心。”

年轻翰林，天子脚下，就这么光天化日地在翰林院被人强狎、玩弄？[1]

明慎觉着这怎么听怎么不现实。

他今天累了，头也疼了起来，于是跟小公主告了别，又叮嘱她不要到处说，自己回到了见隐殿。 

他隐约觉得这件事并没有他想的那么简单。

然而，就在他想写信给霍冰说一下情况，再把程一多抓过来问一问时，长宁殿的消息又传了过来：说是玉旻动了真火，罚小公主在雪里跪一夜。


End file.
